


There's nothing that I could want (More than to tell you)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [44]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Steve’s recalcitrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing that I could want (More than to tell you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words's Word of the Day:** Garrulous
> 
>  **Time frame:** Season 1 (because Laura has me stuck in it)  
>  **Title:** Gin Blossom's _As Long as it Matters_

It’s not that Steve’s recalcitrant.

Not that you can ask them – but his men know it’s true. Freddie knew it was true. He’s terse and to the point for the job. He’s smart mouthed and foul when he knows he can be, when it’s the right time. Even if that’s waste deep in shit, blood, and bullets.

But Danny Williams just takes the cake. The man talks, and talks, and _talks_. Comments in the car, comments in the middle of conversations, comments on his clothes, his thoughts, his work, his job. Words, words, _words._ They keep pour out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Garrulous**   _(adjective)_  
>  gar·ru·lous [gar-uh-luhs, gar-yuh-]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. excessively talkative in a rambling, roundabout manner, especially about trivial matters.  
> 2\. wordy or diffuse:  _a garrulous and boring speech._
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. prating, babbling. See talkative.  
> 2\. verbose, prolix.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**    
> 1\. reticent, uncommunicative, taciturn, close-mouthed.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1605–15; < Latin garrulus talkative, garrulous, equivalent to garr ( īre ) to chatter + -ulus -ulous


End file.
